A polymer electrolyte fuel cell is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2010/061703A and includes: a polymer electrolyte membrane; an electrode catalyst layer disposed on one face of the polymer electrolyte membrane; an electrically conductive separator for sealing a power generation gas; and an electrode member disposed between the electrode catalyst layer and the separator to form an electrode along with the electrode catalyst layer, wherein the electrode member includes a first contact portion that is in direct contact with the electrode catalyst layer, a second contact portion that is in direct contact with the separator, and a gas diffusion path where the gas flows, and wherein the electrode member is composed of an electrically conductive plate member that has a number of open holes and is folded in a corrugated shape.